New Faces
by ayumeizumi
Summary: We're only childhood friends Kagome, practically brother and sister, but nothing more." She winked giving Kagome a huge weight off her back.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. Rumiko Takahashi is the owner of the characters. I do though, own Ayume, the female hanyou and main character of my story!

* * *

Hi people! As you can see I'm new, but I love the show and Koga so much, I decided to make a new character, in a denuo universe, and her name is Ayume Izumi. I'm going to give you a little bit on her background and then it will transfer into a story. So enjoy the story that I dedicated 12 hours to!!! ;3

*Very minimal dialouge in my first story so don't get mad if a few characters don't talk as much as you want. :]

* * *

She is a half-dog youkai like Inuyasha, and is sort of like his god-sister. Anyway since she is not related to him by blood, she has this crush on him throughout their childhood together{both age 5 at the time}, but this little crush is put on hold when she has to travel to the country with her father{a full fledge dog youkai that was friends with Inuyasha's father, see the connection?} and leaves her best friend behind. A few years past and her father has to go into a war over retaining his territory for his family and fellow members of their clan, so he puts her under a dormancy which is supposed to last for only about a month or so until the war is over. Instead she remains under the spell for about 50 years because he never comes back to unleash her; he is killed in battle.

* * *

When little Ayume wakes up she is bestowed upon seeing the younger version of Master Mushin and young Miroku{age 11}. Frightened by the sight of the monk she realizes that her surroundings have changed and remembers that she was put under a dormancy by her father, but does not know for how long and wonders where he is, but suddenly realizes he must have died which she was told what might happen. She still looks the same 8 year old little girl that she was, even though about 50 years have passed. After she has gotten accustomed to the two strangers she befriended the young Miroku, but as years past she begins to see his lecherous ways, but she ignores his antics because she thinks its funny. She leaves the two men at the age of 13 to travel the country-side.

* * *

Two more years past and finally Inuyasha is awakened from his long slumber, and this is when he begins his adventures with Kagome, followed by meeting the little kitsune, Shippo, the lecherous monk Miroku, and Sango the demon slayer accompanied by her neko-manta demon Kirara. Along their quests for the Shikon Jewel, they meet up with an unfamiliar hanyou, charging straight into Inuyasha. Its Ayume, but he doesn't recognize her because it's been so long. He unleashes the Tetsuiga upon the other hanyou but as a gust of wind blows, he catches her familiar scent just in time before he strikes her with the Wind Scar. She is about fifteen now{65 really, same as Inuyasha, if you count the dormancy}.

* * *

She recognized his scent from way back and glomps him over with a heart-felt hug. He has a tight grip on her, since all those years he thought she had died along with her father when word of his death was heard. They didn't know what had happened to the little girl so they assumed the same horrid fate. She pulls away from his hug to look him in the face, how she longed to gaze at his beautiful amber colored eyes again. Without realizing how close their faces were, they endured in light butterfly kisses. Inuyasha tensed at the sudden closeness, and he had the softest tint of pink come to his cheeks. She backed away at his slight embarrassment and blushed as well, but giggled it off. She recognized Miroku as well and gave him a good squeeze, while he gave her a good rubbing to her behind. She still remembers his ways. Sango punched the womanizing monk in the back of the head, causing him to back out for like 5 seconds and called him a lech. Ayume has changed fully since Miroku last saw her when she was just 13. She now had long black hair, darkish green jade colored eyes, a very slimming figure, and she had now bloomed into a beautiful young woman, with a very busty chest. Her outfit was a very different type of white kimono any of them had seen. It was assembled regularly at the top, same sleeves and with silver swirls on the collar, but further down it altered into strips of fabric that criss-crossed in the middle, then it connected to a short skirt. Her shoes were these ballerina like shoes that had strings for laces that wrapped around her calves. Miroku liked her new look and gave her a nod of approval as he stared greedily at her body.

* * *

As Inuyasha and Ayume catch up, Kagome has weird feelings toward her for being so close to him, {jealous much?}. She doesn't like the fact that Inuyasha has almost completely ignored her the entire time the other half demon has been with them. She starts to distance herself from Inuyasha when she comes near him and herself. The sun begins to set and she stays with the group for the night. As the men and the little kitsune setup camp, the girls go off to find a hot spring to bathe in. Camp is ready in like 5 minutes, and the monk begins to trail away from the two, but Inuyasha notices that the monk is venturing off. "Where the hell do you think you're going monk?" The monk replies with a simple, yet perverted answer without facing him, "To watch Ayume and the others bathe." Inuyasha jumps up and leaps on the monk, "You'll do no such thing!" he bared his fangs at Miroku, but all he did was smile. "Now, now my dear friend, I only wish to take a glimpse at the beautiful Sango, and take a peek at the divine Ayume's new body. I know you wish to do the same, but not at Sango." He reddened at what the monk said. "Ah,…you wish to have a look at Kagome _and_ Ayume, tsk tsk." Inuyasha looks away from the monk with half disgust, but half knowing the monk was right. He did want to look at Ayume, hell he thought he deserved to since its been a long, long time since they'd seen each other, especially naked. The only thing he could recall was their bath sharing when they were 5 and that wasn't what he wanted to think of. He got off the monk and nodded his head while his bangs covered his eyes and cheeks that showed his embarrassment. The monk jumped with glee at his friend's choice and hopped off into the direction the girls were.

* * *

The girls were chatting as they bathed. Kagome had brought up the subject about Inuyasha and Ayume's relationship which made Sango freeze for a second. Looking at Kagome curiously, wondering what she might be up to. "Ayume are you still hooked up with Inuyasha, even after all these years?" Ayume stopped scrubbing for a minute to look at Kagome. She saw the sadness in her eyes from asking the question. Ayume burst into laughter after the uncomfortable silence. The other two women looked at her strangely not knowing what to do. "Oh wow, I can't believe," she breathed heavily from the lack of oxygen used by her spontaneous laughter, "you thought Inuyasha and I were a couple! We're only childhood friends Kagome, practically brother and sister, but nothing more." She winked giving Kagome a huge weight off her back. She smiled reassuringly to the girl who once had sadness in her eyes, to pure twinkles of joy. "Though I think I know why you might have asked," she countered with a small smirk, "you have feelings for him, don't you?" Kagome was flustered with embarrassment and turning multiple shades of red. She quickly diverted her eyes from the female hanyou, finding her reflection in the water to be much more interesting than the question she was given. She chuckled at the girl's actions while Sango only looked at her sympathetically. Kagome having thoughts racing across her mind, '_I do have feelings for him, I sort of love him in way. I just wish I knew if he felt the same way about me, but he's still stuck on Kikyo and _now_ he has this sort of old love from when he was little visiting him. I could never compete with that. Wait, what am I thinking, these thoughts about Inuyasha!'_ She snapped out of her stupor that showed all the different emotions on her face, when she was splashed with warm water. She looked at the girl who splashed her, and gave her a mischievous smile. Ayume gave a look of innocence like she had done no wrong. Kagome lunged at her, making her shriek with surprise. Sango chuckled at the two girls wrestling in the spring. They stopped to only look at the other girl then grinned cheekily at her then each other, most likely having the same idea. Sango put her hands up in defense knowing what they were about to do. She shrieked with laughter when she was engulfed in warm, hot spring water. They entered in a water fight against each other, not caring who heard their screams of joy. While they were distracted with each other, they had little time to notice that there were leering eyes watching nearby.

* * *

Miroku and Inuyasha had crept over to where they had been taking their bath, leaving Shippo and Kirara near the camp. Miroku stared intently at the naked women. Their naked bodies rubbing up against each, breast flying wildly with nipples puckered out, and their screams adding to the effect. The monk drooled slightly wiping away at his mouth, becoming hard at this appealing sight. On the other hand, Inuyasha just merely gazed at the beautiful creature named Ayume. He caught whiff of the monk's arousal and was sickened by the smell. Though he had the same feeling deep down in the pants of his fire-rat kimono. While the monk continued to stare, he turned around to not face the monk but was still able to look at the girls. He untied his obi, slid his hand into his hakama, and stroked at his hard length. He gave out a soft gasp from the pleasure that consumed him, but was not in earshot of the monk to hear, though a certain hanyou could. Ayume heard the faint sound with her demonic hearing and recognized the scent of two aroused men. The other two women had not noticed their friend's sudden stopping of their game. She swam over to where the sound had came from. Miroku and Inuyasha had not noticed she had slipped out of their sight.

* * *

As they sat there behind the bush they were peeking through, a head peeked over it at the two leering men. Ayume scared the shit out of the two. They jumped back at the sight of her. Though she was still naked, she stood in front of the two men with her hands on her hips looking at them with a smirk and glare. Inuyasha eyes stricken wide open at the full view of Ayume's body, was now turning multiple shades of rash red. While Miroku stood mouth open, he took in all he could get of this, probably only once in a lifetime chance to stare at a completely naked woman he wasn't married or betrothed to. Ayume had no problem with her body being exposed, she had quite an athletic body that had a four-pack which gave her a defining V. Her hourglass shape accentuated her delicate breast and butt making her almost irresistible for the monk and hanyou to not touch. The other women screamed when they saw the two men standing in the open. They grabbed the towels they had brought, wrapped it around themselves, walked over to the men, and kicked the crap out of both of them. Ayume stood there in the cold still naked, but Kagome handed her a towel to wrap herself in. She smiled at the kind gesture.

* * *

After they were dressed they headed back with the guys to the camp. They were all greeted with the smell of deliciously cooked fish. Shippo had tended to the food while they were gone, not minding to ask what the screams were as he saw the two men had huge bumps and bruises. He shrugged his shoulders waving off the thought of what the grown ups were doing. They finished eating the fish and the girls and Shippo went to sleep. Ayume stayed up with Inuyasha and Miroku, but the monk dozed off as they sat by the fire, leaving Inuyasha and Ayume, _alone._

* * *

She enjoyed this quiet private time they had. Inuyasha stared at the fire, going through his thoughts of today's events. He smirked at the thought, which made Ayume give out a small chuckle at his expression. He snapped out of his train of thought to look at the girl. He looked at her confused but she waved him off to mean that nothing was wrong. She scooted closer to the hanyou laying her head on his shoulder. He tensed up as her body smooshed against his. She smiled shyly at his uncomfortable state. She trailed her finger along his chest and made a small circle pattern. He loosened up a bit and sighed. She took his hand in hers and held it firmly, while she leaned up and kissed him oh so lightly on his lips. It was more like a brush of their lips, just faintly touching. He looked into her eyes intently, making sure his were locked on hers. She blushed at him making her cheeks a rosy color, and turned away. He brought his hand to her face to make her face him again. She placed her left hand on his, they stared at each other. He brought her face closer to his and pushed his lips against hers. Softly gasping at his actions, she closed her eyes in pure delight. '_Oh, kami, how she longed for this moment to happen. It was like a dream come true, this couldn't possibly be happening!'_ she thought. She pulled away from his face which made him moan in disappointment. She kissed him again to reassure it was real. '_It wasn't_ _a dream, thank the heavens! This was actually happening, and she was loving every second of it.' _she mused in her head. Deepening the kiss, he opened his mouth slightly making his tongue lick at her lip for access inside. She granted this by sucking on his tongue and opening her mouth for him to explore. He shuttered at her advancements, but he liked it and proceeded rolled his tongue across her teeth moving his tongue to the sides of her mouth. Oh, he was _definitely_ making sure that he got _every_ inch of the inside of her mouth. Ayume moved her hand down his side to his thigh and grasped it. Inuyasha pushed her back slightly to make her lay down. She followed his command, moving one hand to his back and the other on his ass. Inuyasha was now on top of her liking the position they were in. He trailed down from her lips to her neck. He sucked on it making her gasp softly, and he smirked that he was the one causing her to gasp. Her neck was now moist as he licked at her pulse point, which caused her to accidentally pinch Inuyasha's ass. He jerked, but didn't make a sound. Inuyasha panted heavily feeling an erection coming on. Ayume was beginning to feel hot herself as her knees buckled from the contact of his hardness against her pelvis. She raised the lower half of her body up against Inuyasha's, knowing that would make him even more excited. As she did so his eyes widened and he let out a groan of pleasure. He leaned forward onto her, deepening his kiss, so she would want even more of him. He slid his hand up the top part of her kimono, and the contact made her shutter with ecstasy. '_They_ _were going to far and she knew it. Though she didn't want to stop, this wrong on so many levels. First off, they were in front of the others, though sleeping, trying to do the do! Second, she knew Kagome liked Inuyasha, and any further advancements might make him change his mind about her. She knew that would break Kagome's heart and didn't want that to happen. And third, the most important, her feelings for him would only get in the way of their friendship, that was what she treasured most. Doing _it_ would cause everything to be different.'_

* * *

She grabbed Inuyasha's arm to make him stop, releasing her lips from the clutch of his own. Their lips lingered for a second, but were now apart for breathing space. Inuyasha looked at her with hurt and a bit of confusion. She leaned up to look at him fully, her arms propping her up. "Inuyasha, we can't do this, its not supposed to be this way," her expressions dead on with her words, "I _know_ you like Kagome, the way you look at her tells it all." Inuyasha had backed off of Ayume, leaning into the tree they were just against moments ago. He lowered his face so that his bangs covered her eyes. "Keh," he scoffed, "what makes you think I have feelings for that wench?" he said in a whisper, only for her demon ears, so if any eavesdroppers were trying to listen they couldn't. "Don't say that," her voice firm and at the same level of whisper, but only a bit higher, "stop shitting around, okay? We all know how you feel about her, and there is nothing you can do or say to change our minds about it." Ayume smirked with her triumph over the hanyou. He looked up at her with a blank expression, this made her freeze at the sight, only half knowing what he might say next. "So what we were just doing, you felt nothing, nothing at all?" His question saddened her, only making her feel like a complete baka for pushing him into kissing her, to only lead them to the place they were at now. _Oh, kami, this little hanyou needed help in the ways of love and passion, while she stilled obtain the grasp of reason and wisdom at the same time._ "Oh, Inuyasha," she looked at him tender-heartedly, with tears forming in her glistening jade eyes. "I did feel something, but I regret that I did. I _love_ you Inuyasha with all my heart, and you should know that. I've always felt this way about you-its, its just that…" she trailed off into her thoughts, burning inside from the tears that were streaming down her face.

* * *

Inuyasha took the girl into his arms, resting her head on his shoulders as she clung to his chest with her fist clenched, sobbing making his kimono wet, but he didn't care.. He pulled her into his lap as he sat Indian-style, stroking her hair to calm her down. The crying stopped after awhile, coming to only soft sniffles and then the slow pace of her breath. Ayume had fallen asleep. Inuyasha looked at the delicate state she was in, admiring the peaceful look on her face. She sighed in her sleep making it official she was now dreaming. He laid his back against the trunk of the tree. '_I love you too, Ayume, but for some reason, I don't have the courage to tell Kagome that, at least not yet. I only wish I could Kagome, I hate the fact that it feels like I'm leading you on.' _Inuyasha's eyes became heavy, he then drifted off into a deep sleep, not like other nights when he slept lightly to make sure he was protecting everyone. For some reason, tonight, he felt the most secure he ever had in years. Today was a long day, for him at least, he needed it.

* * *

A week passed by swiftly and it was Ayume's time to bid the group, farewell. She hugged the girls who have become her newest best friends. She also hugged Miroku, who couldn't resist to rub her butt again, and ruffled the little kitsune's hair while patting Kirara. She finally hugged Inuyasha firmly and kissed him softly on the cheek goodbye. Kagome's face turned red with shock and embarrassment, but couldn't help give a weary smile. Ayume started walking away waving to the group. Inuyasha smiled to himself, feeling were his face was warm from the kiss. "What are you smiling about?" the monk asked slyly, as if he didn't know. "Nothing, just at the great way she says bye." the hanyou said cheekily. Kagome was flustered at his response to the monk. _"Inuyasha!"_ she growled under her breath. The hanyou jumped from the feeling he was getting from the angry girl. "Kagome, wa, wait, I didn't do anything!" As Ayume was further down the dirt path she heard a loud female voice say the word, ''SIT''. She waves of the thought of what Inuyasha might have done or said to Kagome while she was leaving and continues.

* * *

About mid-afternoon Ayume was now walking through the forest, when she had the cry of some animal. She rushed over to where the sound was coming from, and found an injured wolf lying on the ground. She quickly, but cautiously, walked over to the hurt animal so she could tend to aiding it. She guessed it was attacked by some small demon looking for a quick meal, and she works quickly to avoid contact with it. Ayume has fixed up the little wolf, but it has sort of a limp to it. The wolf nods to her in a sign of gratitude and signals her to follow it, she does so, and it leads her for a while, until they come into the mountains to a cave guarded by wolf youkai. Some of the youkai see the beautiful woman and try to feel at Ayume, but she pulls away and gets into a defensive stance, prepared to fight. They are angered by her refusal and they attack her all at once. The leader of the tribe, Koga, walks over to see what all the commotion is about and finds that they have an intruder. He only comes to find a girl on the ground from being pushed by the other wolf youkai. He tells them to stand down, she is merely a mutt, like someone he knows, nothing more but a tramp looking for some fun with us wolves. Ayume lunges up to slap the ignorant wolf. She is successful and has left a red handprint on his face. In shock he stumbles back, only feeling the side of his face that was tingling from the skin on skin contact. The leader then walks toward her grabbing her hand, recalling the same incident with Kagome, and looks at her with respect. Asking for her forgiveness for his, and pack's rudeness , he feels suddenly attracted to this strange woman. He asks of her, her name to try to control the sudden urge of taking her into his arms, and to just bask in her scent to savor. She was a strong, independent woman, and he could tell, and that's what he liked in a woman. She tells him and he smiles coyly. He says to her, ''Ayume you will be my new woman, I can only have you.'' She blushes with embarrassment and anger, at this arrogant, yet devilishly handsome young wolf, to just claim _her_ like that, who the hell did _he_ think he was? That's right she never found out his name, so she turns quickly to ask him. He stares at her, then answers, "Koga, the leader of this wolf demon tribe." he winked, which made her blush. He laughed tat the fact that he could make a woman so _uncomfortable,_ with the slightest gestures. That made Ayume mad, but all she did was smile to herself.

* * *

She stays with the group for more than a month because he offered her to. Ayume was now accustomed to their ways, and befriended Ginta and Hakkaku, who kept calling her sister which was nice. She never had siblings, besides Inuyasha kind of being so, though not really, but she didn't want to think about him that way. Also, there was Sesshomaru, he never showed any signs of not liking her when she was a child, and she liked the time she spent with him, as did he, _secretly_. All the time she has spent with Koga she starts to develop feelings for him, and she adapts to the regular tug here and there from Koga. She enjoys these little signs of affection, and one night when Koga was bathing she proves that she appreciates it. She sneaks up behind the bathing youkai, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Shocked at first, but he then endured in the kiss for a long time, until they fell over in their attempt to overpower one another with tongues. She was know on top of Koga, who was naked while she was fully clothed, and he looked into her eyes deeply. ''You _are_ my woman no matter what, forever and always.'' he said in his deep masculine voice, and Ayume laid onto his chest and had tears of joy streaming from her eyes, loving the fact that she was in his arms and was his to keep.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'm new so please, please tell your friends about it! Also, I do accept constructive criticism, so bring on the reviews!

-ayumeizumi ;3


End file.
